Valentines' Day
by perishedlove
Summary: As our hearts warm to one another, years begin to pass by so much faster. Autumn goes to spring, and the good days are the only ones you and I wish to remember. KyoAkito. Drabble. Rating changes with chapter.
1. Valentines' Day

This had to be _the worst_ day of his entire cursed life. Mushy pink and red hearts donned every little knickknack in the convenience store today. There were signs, cards, gifts, everything Kyo absolutely despised on the shelves on this _horrible_ day. He grit his almost fang-like teeth in annoyance, and mostly malice, as he glared down a small, scarlet box tied with a silky white bow flawlessly.

Kyo gave a growl of frustration when he realized he could never win the staring match against the $7.99 inanimate object. _Why do I gotta do this?! Why does it always have to be me?! Why! Why! Why!…Freakin' Valentines' Day…_

Kyo finished swearing out the dreaded day of the year in his mind and then snatched the box off the shelf grudgingly. Flipping up the collar of his jacket (he was afraid someone he knew would see him actually buying a gift for someone else willingly), Kyo made his lonely way towards the empty checkout counter. He slammed the deep red box onto the counter and looked away shamefully as the nameless male cashier rang up the item.

Trying to make casual conversation, the male joked, "So…can I assume this gift is for a lovely lady?" Kyo practically jumped five feet in the air hearing the man speak. Then, realizing what the other had said, he blushed profusely, cat ears and all. Seeing the man obviously wanted an answer, he stuttered slightly before spitting out, "Uh…um…kinda…yeah…"

This made him turn an even darker shade of red. Suddenly his face matched all the poster hearts. _That isn't what I meant to say! Geeze, why am I so stupid?_

By the time Kyo completed his thoughts the box was hidden inside a white plastic bag waiting for him to pick up. The cat quickly scuttled out of the store with his new purchase. He walked down the sidewalk slowly, wondering if he should really be doing this. He glowered down at the detestable article in the bag he held at his side. _What if she gets mad at me? She's gonna hate this, I know it. Damnit! Why do I gotta be so freakin' _– But before he could finish his thought, he caught sight of his destination, instantly making him panic inside. He wasn't ready for this.

Kyo approached the Sohma Main House, sneaking in after checking if the coast was clear.

Step.

Step.

Breath.

Step.

Step.

Breath.

Turn.

Step.

Step.

…Gasp!

He was at_ her_ room. His hands were numb when he placed them on the door. It slid open almost soundlessly and he peered inside the dark room. "Hey…you here?"

"Heh heh…of course, you little monster. Where else would I be?" A light voice came from the bed. Kyo stalked in huffily, pulling the box out of the bag and tossing it toward the voice. The sound of a catch rang in his ears as he turned around and left.

Akito's pale features became visible as she crawled to a candle and held the tiny box in her frail hands. One of her raven eyebrows raised on her forehead. She took a piece of the shiny white bow in between her thumb and pointer finger and tugged at it, letting the ribbon fall to the ground. She opened the crimson top of the box with wide, curious eyes. Inside was…

Akito reached in and pulled out the only thing in there. She popped it in her mouth after smelling it experimentally. Her eyes bugged out as she turned back to the door. When she saw Kyo gone, she crawled on her bed over to her calendar. Flipping through the unused book, she looked up the day. _I thought so…Valentines' Day. _She grabbed a bit of scrap paper off the floor and a pen and scribbled down a few words.

_Remember to thank the Cat…_

Akito smiled as her hand made the motions to write a heart. She then smirked knowingly and glanced back at the empty box. That was the best chocolate she had ever tasted!

* * *

**_Well here's another Kyo/Akito oneshot. It's just a little one for Valentines' Day! I hope you liked it!_**  
**_  
-PL_**


	2. Day of Betting

Kyo watched warily as Akito played with a bird on her patio. He noticed every time the tiny thing flapped it's wings in an attempt to fly (it never succeeded in actually getting away), Akito smiled wretchedly. Akito glanced behind her to her right, to where Kyo sat, and caught a glimpse of him staring at her.

"What's wrong, Cat? Like what you see?" She said almost serious enough for Kyo to believe her, letting the bird fly away from her grasp. Her head turned to look back at him with darkened eyes and her robe slipped off her pale bony shoulder. Surprisingly, her gaze held no malice, no grief, just a tiny bit of eerie smugness. She could have passed for an angel. Akito smirked, cracking her façade in half. God, she looked so wicked when she did that.

Kyo grimaced and stuck his tongue out, turning away from her afterwards. "I'm just makin' sure you don't try anything sneaky, that's all." He mumbled to the only other person in the room.

"Sneaky?" Akito asked, obviously faking innocence again. She began crawling toward him on all fours. "What do you mean sneaky? I would never do anything to harm you in any way…Kyo." He winced as she spat his name at him. He truly used to wish Akito would call him by his name instead of just 'monster' or 'cat', but he realized that when she did use his name, it made him want to vomit. Just the sound of her voice made him sick.

She crawled into his lap, laying her head against his chest. He could tell she was tired from the way she leaned on him. Kyo could hear her cackling. It was so evil. He hated talks like these. To change the subject, he began to speak about something else. He tried to think of something Akito wasn't interested in so she would get bored with him and tell him to go home. Then it came out.

"I talked to Haru today…" Kyo murmured, still looking away from God. He was pretty sure that if he did turn his head toward her, he would probably end up kissing her. That's just how close she always got.

"Oh, how is that idiot Cow?" Akito asked through snickers. Kyo sighed mentally. So she _was _interested in what he had to say.

"Eh…we made a bet." The orange-topped boy peeked at her to see if she was really listening. Her eyes were wide and round, something he'd never seen before. Akito, God, was actually interested in him, the Cat! Or maybe it was just her love for bets…**_(A/N: I'm referring to Akito's bet with Kyo about beating Yuki by high school graduation)_**

It was quiet for a moment. "Well, aren't you going to tell me what kind of bet it was? Details, you stupid Cat!" Akito pushed his chest slightly. Kyo felt like smiling for some odd reason. Akito really wanted to hear him speak. He grabbed her hands and held them down so she would stop hitting him.

"Well, Haru and I were fighting about something and it led to something else and in the end we finally made a bet." Kyo thought Akito was going to struggle against him when he kept her hands to the wooden floor, but she was too concerned with what he was saying to completely notice. "And I bet him that I could get a girl to kiss me _on the lips _before he could and vice versa." Kyo felt the blood rush to his cheeks at Akito's sly expression. "The end." He said, tearing his eyes away from her deceptive orbs.

It's not like he was lying. The whole bet was all true, so he didn't know why he was feeling so flushed.

"Ho hum. I always knew you two were perverts." She smirked snidely and then suddenly her face fell. Kyo's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach because he knew she had now become aware of her trapped hands. She made a sort of growling sound in her throat and looked Kyo directly in the eye. "Let go."

"That depends…are you gonna hit me?" Kyo tried to sound superior, but being this close to Akito would have made his knees shake if she weren't sitting on them. Akito nodded slowly, confirming his fears. "Then to hell with it, I'm not lettin' you go!" _How ironic. _Kyo could have rolled his eyes.

It seemed like Akito was about to scream, but she fell very quiet and just stared at Kyo not even blinking. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she leaned forward and rested her head on the crook of his neck. Kyo's whole body became tense and aware of any movement on her part. This couldn't be good. She must have been planning something.

She smiled against his skin. "Are you really that afraid to get hurt? Huh? Or do you just like being close to me?" Akito nudged Kyo's legs apart with her one knee and sat between his legs so she could get as near as possible to him. "I wonder what you're thinking…" Akito's cool breath clashed with Kyo's burning cheeks as it blew over his face. His hands became a little less secure in his grip over her hands.

Akito moved downward, following the path of one of Kyo's veins and placing open-mouthed kisses over it. When she reached Kyo's collarbone, she bit down into the sensitive flesh lightly, afterwards licking the red marks. Kyo gasped, arching his neck to give her more room to explore. His mind was fuzzy and he sort of liked the feeling, even if it was Akito.

He finally turned to face her directly. She immediately leaned forward, pressing her parted lips to his. Her tongue found his within seconds and stroked his tongue teasingly. She explored the roof of his mouth and teeth and then went back to work on his tongue again. Their mouths molded together.

Kyo had never experienced a kiss like this one. It was…intoxicating, kind of sexy.

He lost control of his body and his arm unconsciously came up to wrap around her waist and squeeze her hip. Akito moaned, letting him swallow it in the kiss. She then pulled away, licking her lips in a torturous movement. Kyo's eyes followed her tongue in a trance until he felt a sting on the side of his face and he could no longer look at her. All he saw was the floor.

When he caught his senses he whipped his head back to Akito to see her raising her hand to smack him again. "Stupid. Did you really think I liked you? How sickening; you forced me to pretend." She jeered at him, getting ready to hit him.

Then everything clicked. Kyo mentally sighed again. How could he have fallen for such a trap? Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he knew. But this was Akito he was talking about. "You're right. I deserve to be hit for believing something like _that_. But at least one good thing came out of this…" Kyo grinned, trying to prepare himself for Akito's next beating. Her hand fell from midair.

"What? What are you blabbering about?"

"Well, I won the bet." The Cat said matter-of-factly. He wondered what Haru's face would look like when he told him.

Akito's face fell. She looked so mad; her eyes were blazing with fire.

"Heh, that's the only bet you'll ever be winning." It felt like she'd already delivered the second hit when she said that. Then came the third, and fourth, and fifth.

But it still didn't change the fact that Kyo had won. And he was glad the bet didn't require him to say who exactly had kissed him.

* * *

**_Well this is the second installment... I've decided to make this a drabble fic so expect more. Lately I've been more prone to drabbles because I feel I can update when I please. For chaptered stories, I feel like I'm pressured to update... Well anyway, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_-PL_**


End file.
